


Suck

by NikushaMauve



Category: Filter (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikushaMauve/pseuds/NikushaMauve
Summary: Richard ran his hands through his soft, black mane while the kiss deepened.





	1. Chapter 1

The band Pigface were nearing the halfway point of their set when Richard felt a hand softly cup his face, turning his attention away from the band's pounding music, and into the gaze of the younger man's bedroom eyes. Richard smirked, admiring the lips Trent painted red for the night's outing. He toyed with the idea of kissing them, and it sent blood rushing to his groin. They could fuck right then and there if they really wanted to. Seated at one of the deep corners of the club, it was unlikely that anyone would see them, or care at the very least. And if someone did, so what? The thought of being spotted in the act aroused him more, thanks to Trent turning him onto the idea of making out in public spaces like clubs and bars.  
  
Trent managed to seat himself on his lap with ease. Richard followed the curve of the man's bottom lip with his thumb, ready to close the space between each other. Trent, responding to his touch with a grin, seemed to have the same thing in mind, leaning in until they met halfway. Gentle and slow lips moved against his own, in a similar rhythm to Trent grinding his hips into him. Richard's breath deepened and his eyes closed, picturing the singer's bare body against his, and the raunchy things he wanted to do to him. One scenario after another.  
  
Richard ran his hands through his soft, black mane while the kiss deepened. His hands slid down the man's back until they rested against his ass. Then the younger man's hips came to a stop. He watched Trent's lips separate from his own, looking up at his now furrowed eyebrows. It dawned on him that he may have done something wrong. But what? Did he overstep an unspoken boundary? Was he too handsy or possessive? He hadn't pulled Trent's hair or bit his lip, so of course, aggression wasn't the problem.  
  
While his erection throbbed, Richard shifted in his seat a little, unintentionally grinding against Trent's own swelling manhood. That seemed to drive Trent mad, barking at him to take his hands of him. As Richard gave in to his demand, Trent slid off his lap and left the table.  
  
Richard called his name as he walked away, but the singer ignored him and retreated to the bathroom. With a heavy sigh, he turned to his drink, knocking back the rest of it. What exactly did he do that was out of line? Was it... touching him too much? Maybe, but Trent had his own hands in his hair, then underneath his shirt. _Hell, it was he who started it,_ he told himself. _He caressed my face and sat on my damn lap._  
  
He shook his head and set the glass down, leaving his seat to follow Trent's path to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why did you run away? What are you ashamed of?"

The door closed behind Richard with a soft click.  
  
"Why did you run away? What are you ashamed of?"  
  
"I'm not ashamed of anything," Trent leaned against the counter with his rear, arms folded as his eyes fell to the white tiled floor.  
  
He laughed. _You can't even look me in the eye and say that?_ He thought.  
  
Richard stepped in front of the younger man, placing his hands flat against the bathroom sink, enclosing Trent. He stared into those green eyes, watching Trent's futile attempt to avoid his gaze. "Is it your dick? Hm?"  
  
Trent unfolded his arms to clench his fists. "R-Richard shut up."  
  
_If it's not your dick then what's the matter?_ "Babe I was just teasing. You have a nice dick."  
  
Trent swallowed thickly, his eyes finally meeting Richard's.  
  
He could hear Trent's heart thumping in his chest. They weren't an item but making out as a way to "experiment" was Trent's idea. It was him who wanted to do it in public too. Yet here he was, getting timid over having an erection. As if he were a virgin. But knowing Trent, he was certainly experienced. But his nervousness remained unexplained.  
  
Pushing the question aside, Richard closed the space between them with a small peck on his lips, catching the other man off guard. Trent tensed up at first but slowly relaxed into the kiss. A muffled whine escaped his throat when Richard's hands held his fishnet-clad thighs, kneading his soft flesh.  
  
Before their kiss deepened, Trent pushed his hands flat against Richard's chest.  
  
"What's the matter?" He straightened up.  
  
Trent spoke the first words on his mind. "N-not here."


	3. Chapter 3

Richard and Trent retreated to the former's apartment. As soon as Trent lay his head against the pillows, Richard was right on top of him, his fingers lost in the younger man's soft hair while attacking his face and neck with kisses. Trent gasped, his body jerking underneath him when he had his skin between the other man's teeth for a split second.

"Sorry babe," he kissed the mark on his pale skin.

"Don't apologize, just..."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Richard's lips. His hand ran up his inner thigh, stopping just below his junk. "Tell me what you want."

"You," Trent whispered before pulling Richard down, hungrily devouring his lips, moaning into his mouth. His arms wrapped around Richard's back, growing more aroused by the man's weight against him.

Richard pulled himself away from Trent's lips to catch his breath. _Your wish is my command._ His hands were on Trent's hips, his curled fingers dipping underneath the waistbands of his shorts and stockings. Trent lifted his hips, to make it a little easier for Richard to pull them down his legs. His erection sprung up, freed from the tight restraint of his shorts.

Trent barely fought back a groan when Richard curled a fist around his erection. He watched Richard's eyes while he stroked his length slowly, looking up once or twice, but mostly fixated on his dick. Trent moved his hips in slight upward movements, thrusting up into his hand.

Richard relished the sight of Trent enjoying himself. His cheeks flushed to a pinkish glow, his full lips wet and smudged in red, and his green eyes hooded with what looked like lust. This wasn't the same man who, in embarrassment, separated himself from their steamy exchange earlier that evening. Or at least he thought Trent was embarrassed. _God, I need to get over this,_ he said to himself.

Still stroking the singer off, he brought his right hand to Trent's lips. Taking the hint, the singer took the index finger into his mouth, sliding his tongue from side to side as he wet it with saliva. After a couple of seconds, Richard used the same finger to search for his entrance, to which Trent spread his legs a bit for easier access. With a startled whine, Trent's head fell back against the pillows when Richard slowly inserted his index finger.

"Ahh, you don't have to take it easy on me," he purred as it moved in and out, admiring Richard's patience and care nonetheless.

"You sure?"

"Yes," he reassured. "I just... want you inside me so bad."

Richard pulled his finger out, leaving the bed to retrieve something from the dresser. He returned with a condom and lubricant in hand. "But I was."

"You know what I mean," Trent smiled, rolling his eyes. He sat up and snatched the condom out of Richard's hand. "And we won't need this either."

He obeyed his wishes without another word. Trent's pleasure was his only priority. His own release would come soon enough.

Trent tugged at the hem of Richard's jeans, pulling him closer. He unfastened the button and pulled the zipper down at a leisurely pace, yet he couldn't wait to devour his cock.


End file.
